The Road to Hell
by darthelwig
Summary: Short snippet where Uo and Hana try to cope with painful happenings. Spoilers: Disc Four. FemSlash.


The Road to Hell

By darthelwig

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is rated PG-13.

SPOILER WARNING: Contains spoilers for the last few episodes on Disc Four of the Fruits Basket Anime!!!

This takes place after Uo and Hana find Tohru at her mother's grave, during the episode with Kyo's transformation. I wanted to write what it would've been like for them afterwards. Keep in mind, this story is femslash. Please leave now, if you don't want to read that kind of stuff.

I do not own Fruits Basket. I'm only playing with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uo had never seen Tohru so frightened. Her heart had broken as she watched her dearest friend clutch at her mother's grave, head bowed under some great, nameless fear. How Tohru had cried! She had wanted to comfort her friend. Her entire being had insisted she help in whatever way she could.

But Tohru had walked away, into the cold dark night. Uo couldn't feel the rain or the wind at that moment. No. All she could feel the hot flame of anger burning in her heart; anger at the one person who should've been helping her to comfort Tohru in her pain.

Hana.

Hana had stopped her. Hana had held her back, away from Tohru. Never before had she wanted to slap Hana, to push her away, but at that moment Hana was the enemy. She refused to let her anywhere near Tohru, as if to reassure their friend was a great evil. Uo didn't understand it. She knew Hana's feelings for Tohru ran as deeply as her own, so why let Tohru wander alone into the night like that? She had needed them, and they had forsaken her.

"I'll never forgive you," Uo whispered, her voice harsh, as she and Hana stepped into her- thankfully- deserted apartment. They were both soaked to the bone, water pooling unnoticed on the floor at their feet. Uo kept her back turned to Hana, unable to look her friend in the face. Her rage at being held back was too strong, too hot.

"I know," Hana said softly. She slipped her sodden cloak off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She moved towards Uo slowly, reaching out her hands to wrap her arms around the girl. Uo tensed up but didn't move away, and hope began to shine in Hana's heart. Perhaps forgiveness could be found.

"She needed us, Hana. She needed us and we didn't help her. Just like last time." Tears began to slide down Uo's cheeks, and Hana hugged her tightly.

"I know and I'm sorry, but we couldn't interfere. There is something Tohru needs to do and we cannot help her. I don't know what it is, but I can sense it so _clearly_. I understand your pain. I feel it too. But believe in Tohru. Her heart will guide her home." Hana was crying now too, silent tears flowing steadily from her wide eyes. She and Uo held each other for a long while, until the tears began to slow and eventually fade.

Uo turned in Hana's embrace and used one long, slender finger to tilt Hana's face upwards. Tears still glittered in Hana's sweet eyes, and Uo found her heart melting at the sight. She had never found herself able to stay angry with her friends for long, and even this couldn't make her not love Hana deeply.

"I'm sorry," Uo said. "I know you love Tohru too. I trust you, Hana." Uo's lips met Hana's in a tender kiss. They lingered there, their breaths intermingling as they enjoyed the reunion of their hearts. Uo caressed the chilled skin of Hana's face with her fingertips, needing to be closer, needing to warm herself in Hana's love.

"I need you," Uo whispered, gazing at her lover through heavy-lidded eyes. Hana nodded her consent, acknowledging her own deep need for Uo's touch. It had been far too long since they had joined with each other this way, with a slowly blossoming heat spreading through their limbs to meet and multiply in the core of their passion. Hana longed to forget the events of this night, but perhaps distraction would suffice.

She allowed Uo to take her hand and pull her towards the bedroom, where they undressed in the darkness and fell together onto the bed in a tangle of legs and arms and hungry searching mouths.

Tohru's heart would lead her home, and Hana's would lead her to heaven.


End file.
